


Merry Christmas

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feels, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Your mother and father decide to have Christmas at your uncle Jerry's house this year. Now your parents get to meet Rick Sanchez, the man who you were caught with in the garage this summer.Family fun times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's no where no Christmas, but I felt like we need more family fun time for the Smiths!
> 
> So how about Daddy meeting Daddy?

You were nervous to say the least.

Your mother and father already knew about your involvement with Beth's father, Jerry had been so kind as to call them up after the blow job incident in the garage.

So here you all were, giving each family memeber a hug as you were greeted by your uncle and aunt Jerry and Beth.

"Hey, brother, good to see you again!"

Jerry said hugging your father.

"[M/N] hello."

Beth said embracing your mother.

Everyone laughed and exchanged hugs and greetings. Your father and brother laughed together about what your dad was doing at work.

Beth was talking to your mother about how she was doing at her work and how she enjoyed her job.

You just smiled and shook your head as Morty and Summer came to greet you and your parents.

"H-Hey [Name]."

"Hey Morty."

You greeted your cousin. Summer greeted you as well, giving you a hug before moving to greet your parents.

"R-Rick, um, wants to t-talk to you."

You raised a brow. But nodded anyway. You slipped away from the group that was making their way into the livingroom. You turned and headed toward the garage where you figured that's where he would be and you were right.

"Hey Rick? Morty said you wanted to -- "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah -- g-get in here."

Rick said waving you over quickly. You raised a brow but came closed to him shutting the door behind you. You blinked looking down at what it was he was making.

"What is that?"

You asked eyeing the box that he apparently quickly slipped the item into.

"Y-Your present."

Rick said with a belch at the end. You arched a brow. Did Rick seriously just say that he got you a present? You felt a small smile come to your lips.

"You didn't have to get me anything Rick."

You said softly causing him to look at you, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I know, it's just -- it's just it's Christmas and all and I -- "

You silenced him by a suprising kiss against his lips. Rick's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed back in return for the kiss. He moaned softly his hand coming up as he stood up from the seat and grabbed your butt. He pulled you closer into him, giving your butt a firm squeeze.

The garage door opened and you and Rick split apart to see who it was, your face burning to see your uncle and father standing there.

"Uhhh... hello."

Rick said removing his hands from you completely. He stood there awkward looking at your father who stood there looking rather shocked at Rick.

"See, this is what I mean. They can't keep their hands off each other."

Jerry's disappointing tone came. You lowered your head a bit from both embarrassment send disappointment. Rick glanced down at you and frowned before he looked back at Jerry and narrowed his eyes.

"H-H-Hey Jerry, at -- at least she's not in a f-failing marraige."

That caused both your father's eyes and Jerry's eyes to widen in shock.

"Y-yeah, s-stick that one in your pipe and s-smoke it."

Rick said causing your father to bust out laughing and hitting Jerry on the back. Jerry narrowed his eyes toward Rick.

"Dinner is ready."

He scoffed before walking away, your dad giving you a wink of approval before walking away and closing the garage door back. Once the door was closed you and Rick were both alone again. You glanced up at Rick and he looked down at you. Then a smile broke out on your lips and you both started laughing about what Rick had just said to Jerry.

"Thanks..."

"H-Hey he doesn't -- he doesn't need to concern himself with s-shit that doesn't concern him."

Rick said tossing an arm around your shoulder and walking you toward the garage door to go eat some family dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jerry, the dinner is delicious."

Your mother commented on how juicy the ham was as she sat there beside your father eating.

"Why thank you! Too many times can a ham turn dry, luckily I know just how to make that not happen."

Jerry said with a smirky tone as he too put some food into his mouth. Your mother smiled and started cutting up another piece. Jerry sat next to Beth, who was beside Summer and then Morty. Then it was your mother next to Summer, your father next to your mother and lastly you sat by your father and Rick beside you on the other side of Jerry and in front of Beth.

Your mother glanced over at you and Rick, who were both eating in silence together.

"So... how exactly did this come about?"

Your mother asked causing you to raise your head after a moment once you realized she was talking to you and Rick. You looked at her and blinked slowly, then noticed that everyone else at the table was looking at you waiting for an answer.

"Well... it kinda... it kinda just happened after we both nearly died on an adventure."

You told them honestly. Beth looked at her father, she didn't approve of this, but after hearing that it struck her as odd.

"Soooooo it was, what, a heat of the moment type of deal?"

Jerry questioned completely annoyed with the conversation. Rick stopped eating and looked at his son-in-law.

"You guys what, nearly die and all of a sudden you're a bunch of tangled limbs or something?"

" _Jerry!_ "

Beth hissed at her husband disappointed with his attitude toward all of this which caused Jerry to roll his eyes.

"What? I'm just trying to figure this out just as much as the rest of you. I don't understand how someone so young can be into someone so old like your father!"

"In all honesty, Jerry,"

Your mother said speaking up again causing everyone's eyes to fall onto her. She was looking right at Jerry as she spoke.

"As long as my daughter is happy, and is being treated right, I could care less about the age gap. And the same should go for you."

Jerry blinked shocked with his sister-in-law's reply to the whole situation.

"She's right Jerry, as long as [Name] is taken on anything else extremely dangerous, I'm find with it."

" _What!?_ "

Jerry said toward his own brother. You couldn't help but smile and hid it behind your hand. But Rick had seen said smile, as he had a lazy one resting on his own lips.

"Y-You hear that Jerry? Now you can -- you can stay the hell out of m-my business since m-mommy -- mommy and daddy say it's fine."

Rick said with a sarcastic "I was right" tone as he looked at a fuming Jerry.

Jerry ended up sighing and turned his attention back down to his food on his plate. He didn't say anything else through dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

You were laughing along with your family.

You were all in the livingroom drinking and having a good time. Morty and Summer seemed more than ready to open presents, since they couldn't drink, but you and all the other adults were having fun.

Well, yeah, even Rick.

You glanced at Rick and seen he was laughing at something funny your father had said. You had to admit you thought Rick would have found your father annoying since he thought Jerry was his brother.

Then again, your father had been the rebel of the family.

"So, Rick, any stories you wanna share with the rest of us?"

Your dad spoke up. Your mother and Beth were giggling like mad women being drunk on wine. Rick finished up laughing and looked at your father.

"W-Well, there was this -- this one time where [Name], Morty, and I all took out a whole federal security department in -- in an alien international transport building."

Rick spoke up taking another sip from his flask. You glanced at Rick and laughed causing Morty to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, oh man, that was great!"

You laughed having Rick laugh as well.

"We -- we made Morty shove some gaint ass seeds up his ass to try -- try and get them through the -- the, the check point."

You said breathlessly through laughter causing everyone else in the room to laugh, all but Morty. He didn't seem too happy about that.

"Hahaha! Y-Yeah and -- and that's when I found out that your -- your daughter has a k-killer aim with a blaster."

Rick said nudging you in the side causing a large grin to spread across your face.

"This is great sharing stories and all, but can we like, open presents?"

Summer questioned looking at all the adults.

"Oh! Sure, yes, yes honey!"

Beth said waving her hand while her other held her glass of wine. Summer rolled her eyes and turned to pass out presents. About half an hour later everyone had finished opening their gifts and Morty and Summer ended up going to their rooms for the night with their new presents.

"H-Hey [Name], c-come with me."

Rick said belching at the end. You laughed a little usually finding that part of him gross, but you were tipsy enough to not care right now.

Standing up from the couch Rick lead you out to the garage. It was then you seen, and recalled, the present that he left there prior to dinner. Walking into the garage Rick pulled you over to the work bench and stopped you in front of the small gift.

"I didn't -- I didn't wanna give it to you in front of -- in front of everyone else."

"It's okay Rick, I understand."

You said your words a tad bit slurred. You smiled softly as you picked up the small box and gave it a small shake wondering what could be inside.

Glancing toward Rick one last time before you went to open it, you seen his expression that was a cross between... bored and anxious? Turning back toward the gift you lifted the lid off and looked inside.

You gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Rick... you shouldn't have."

You said softly as you looked down at the tiny silver band that held a beautiful galaxy colored glowing gem in the middle. Picking it up you turned it around looking at it.

"It's nothing really. Just some -- some  titanium alloy and a little homemade -- homemade galaxy."

"Homemade galaxy!?"

You questioned shocked that the rock actually held a small little galaxy inside of it.

"Rick... is there... life in this rock?"

"Yeah, probably."

Rick said with a small shrug as if it was no big deal. You blinked slowly and felt an over whelming sensation take hold of you as you looked up into his darkened eyes.

"Thank you, Rick. I love it."

You said opening the clasp and secured it to your wrist. You looked it over once more before you looked back up at Rick. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"It-It's no big deal. It's just simple -- "

Rick was silence as you stood up on your tip toes and kissed him. His hand dropped down to rest on the lower half of your waist, just above your ass. His other hand joined on the other side of your waist as he stood there holding you in the kiss.

Your lips moved along his slowly, sensually, showing him just how much this all meant to you. Your hands weaved their way into the back of his hair as Rick grabbed you up from underneath your butt and slid you back onto his work bench.

His tongue slipped past your lips as he deepened the kiss.

"[Name], baby..."

"Rick..."

You both moaned against each other's lips. Your legs wrapped around Rick and held him closer to you. You were so sure the two of you were about to have sex on his work bench, but of course the garage door opened.

"[Name]! We're leave -- oh!"

You pulled away from Rick completely with a flushed face to see your mother there.

"Sorry, I should have knocked."

She said not knowing where to look after seeing what she had saw.

"Um, we're leaving?"

You questioned and your mother nodded. You felt a small wave of dissapointment wash over you. You didn't want to leave just yet, not after what started to happen with Rick.

"Hey, if it's -- if it's alright with you, I wanted to borrow your daughter for the night? There's something that -- that I need from an alien planet."

Rick said as he looked at your mother. She looked at him for a moment before she looked to you and seen the pleading expression you gave her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just bring her back in one piece."

Your mother agreed, causing both you and Rick to smile.

"Oh, and please don't leave hickies on her neck this time. I don't enjoy seeing that."

Your mother said raising a finger in the air before she walked away. Rick puckered his lips together looking like a school boy who just got in trouble by the teacher.

You just chuckled, causing Rick to turn back toward you with a grin.

"Oh ha-ha-ha laugh -- laugh it up while you c-can [Name] because tonight..."

Rick said leaning back toward you, placing his hands firmly on his work bench on either side of your body. His eyes lustful

" _You're mine._ "


	5. Chapter 5

You laid there starring up at the ceiling.

Rick and you were both naked and had enough blanket covering your lower halves. Your chest pressed firmly to Rick's side as you laid there thinking about everything that happened. Between the family dinner, the presents, and then the really great sex afterwards with Rick in his laboratory in the underneath part of the garage, you had to admit that today turned out to be a pretty good night.

Your eyes moved from the ceiling over to Rick, who had his arm wrapped around your shoulders, causing you to lay on it, while he snored fast asleep.

You felt your heart pounding in your chest as your mind begin to do that "what if" thing again.

Closing your eyes you sighed softly knowing to not get your hopes up with someone like Rick.

Sure the sex was great and the adventures were fantastic and exciting. But, there was always a but involved.

But you feared that Rick would get bored. You feared that one day something would go horribly, horribly wrong and he'd leave you behind, never to return.

Your mind was becoming dark fast and you shook them away by pressing yourself closer to Rick, and then he rolled over and wrapped his over arm around you, holding you flush against him now.

"Try to sleep baby."

Rick muttered somehow knowing you were awake. You gave a content sigh as your body finally started to relax hearing Rick starting to snore again.

And finally all the bad images left your head and you fell asleep in the arms of Rick Sanchez.


End file.
